total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
''"....Perfect." '''Noah, '''labeled '''The Schemer, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks.He placed actually 5th in the first season. Noah is a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Venomous Vipers and placed 11th. He returns also in Total Drama Toxic Brawl being placed in the Toxic Sharks. Personality Noah seems to be sarcastic, cynical, and sardonic to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. Noah is more competitive in this season, aiming to show to be able to merge for the first time, thanks to his high IQ, loyalty and determination. He also hopes to gain a better reputation by developing sincere friendships. When he returns in Total Drama Wild West of the roleplay, Noah is even more determined and this time ready to be really "The Schemer" making strategies and leading alliances. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations When Noah arrives he is very sarcastic and isn't particularly happy to be here with people like Dave and Heather. But even with his sarcastic nature, he makes friends with Tyler and Scarlett very fast in the game. Noah is very intelligent and knows he can use both of them to make it far and win the competition. In the first challenge Noah answers the question correctly, making his team win a point. The question was about Izzy's personality and Noah sarcastically stated that due to all the time passed in the E-Scope alliance he knows everything about the Psycho Hose Beast. Noah also messes with Scott silly brain making him believe he was a shark. His best sarcastic pun this challenge was "With Fang out so many times, the Killer Beavers are going soon to become...Killed Beavers." The only scary time during this challenge was when Chef asked a very difficult question that no one could answer, forcing everybody to face the attack of the shark. But Noah manages to save himself by convincing Tyler to protect him for the sake of the alliance. The Screaming Ducks won 4-0 mostly thank to him, but also due to Lindsay and Tyler. Then Noah, along with the rest of the team, watched the elimination ceremony of the Beavers. When Dave was eliminated, he tried to support him suggesting to consider the positive side of his elimination, the fact that he didn't get shaved this time. And the first day is gone, Noah starts to believe that his cleverness can lead him very far, if he gets rid of his laziness. Volleybrawl The second day Noah wakes up a little more excited than his average standards, maybe due to the previous victory obtained by the Screaming Ducks. However, this enthusiastic approach fades to the old "don't care" behavior immediately when Chef is unable to plan a decent challenge. After many discussions, it ended up as a Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge. While Noah didn't feel as involved (he also lost the only round he participated in against Duncan) as in the first day, the challenge was full of tension and suspense. Enough to make Noah shiver at times. Unfortunately the luck was in favor of the Beavers that day, and they won the final round. At the elimination ceremony Noah felt a little uneasy, especially when Tyler unexpectedly lands in the bottom 2. Luckily there's an happy ending: he stays while Samey is out. And the first Duck went in the Arrow of Shame. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Another day, another beginning. During this episode, Chef organizes an odd race based on numbers, and the one who guessed the number closer at least three steps from the one chosen by Chef, walks 1/10 of the distance needed and makes his/her team closer to the win. The Ducks had a very bad start to the challenge, because, While Dawn stated a number closer to Chef's than Cameron's, Chef gives the point to the nerd and the Beavers. Then starts the mess, and despite Dawn and Noah's attempts to convince Chef, the race goes on with the Killer Beavers reaching the final lap. Noah decided it was useless to continue and dove into a book to keep himself calm and collected. Cameron asked for a book too, and nicely Noah lent him a yellow one. Suddenly, he was called on for a decisive main bet against Cody of the Beavers. Noah was frightened, but still focused enough to make his IQ to do its job. When Cody chose the number 7, Noah bets on the number 6, because this gave him the better odds. He managed to get the Ducks the win, with everyone of his team cheering on him for the crucial point he obtained, later he fainted for 51 seconds for the happiness. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train The challenge of today has yet started when Noah joins to his companions feeling a little both sleepy and uneasy for some reasons: it seems that his pessimist nature has come back and he has somewhat of a 6th sense about the ending result of this episode. Speaking of 6th sense, Noah interacts a lot with Dawn on the train, especially sharing some funny puns and sarcastic jokes about Scott and Courtney, that acts very annoying and obnoxiously towards Dawn, and the more he talks with her the more Noah feels addicted to her. But the challenge ruins all the magic:the aim is to nominate a killer for three rounds that has to kill the killer of the opposite team, but the first round is easily won by the Beavers, the second starts better but ends in the same pitiful way for the Ducks, and the last sees Noah as the chosen killer, and even if he tries all the possible cunning about the identity of his enemy, Noah kills Duncan in place of Cody, and the Screaming Ducks are completely doomed. It's the dawn of the second nomination ceremony for the Ducks, and while Heather is the most reasonable choice, Tyler manages to make Noah to vote for Dawn in the confessional, for the sake of their alliance. Just the time to make a final joke around Scott's phobia and there's a tie between Dawn and Heather. Noah is shivering since the start for the guiltiness he senses inside his consciousness and he's forced to watch Dawn taking the Arrow of Shame. But Tyler whispers him a suggestion and Noah his love for Dawn in front of everyone and at the end even kisses her. With much of the cast utterly shocked for the event, the episode ends with Noah both sad and happy for having revealed his love. Topple on the Luck Players Noah wakes up rudely, feeling still sad, depressed and most of all guilty for Dawn's elimination, but thanks to the support given by Tyler, Sky, Cameron and Cody he's partially able to get over this. On the other hand Courtney does some comments, especially about Dawn, that Noah can't bear anymore, which leads to a short argument between the Schemer and the C.I.T. where both accuse each other of having no friends because of their respective attitudes. However, Noah actually has some friends not only in this competition, but in general (Izzy, Owen, and Eva) while Courtney is generally hated by everyone. The proof is that the reason Cameron was sick in the last episode was "because of Courtney", as Noah bitterly hisses at the end of the discussion. Then the challenge starts and it's another trivia, the only thing that changed is the punishment: no more Fang's attack, but instead electric collars. The Screaming Ducks are able to take the control of the competition, so Noah enjoys to see Courtney and Scott being electrocuted almost all the time, and soon after he cheers with Tyler and Lindsay for the victor. During the Killer Beaver's nomination Noah hopes that Courtney is voted off, instead they decides to eliminate Scott.. Before Scott is launched by the Bow of Shame in company of Fang, Noah gets the ultimate chance to mock his shark-phobia again, suggesting him to kiss Fang. This because Scott previously made fun of Noah for having kissed the archenemy Dawn. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Noah doesn't have much screen time in this episode. During the relay race challenge he tries his best to give points to his team, while Lindsay, Gwen, Scarlett and Heather are all quiet most of the time, especially the blond and the redhead, but Cameron beats him every single time, giving to the Scream ing Ducks their worst defeat ever: 0-5. Noah is forced by Chris and Chef, along with the rest of his companions, to have fun in the "Fun Zone" where Larry, whom Noah and Cody nicknamed "Chris' true lover," is ready to eat them all up. Luckily, he's able to find a safe shelter in a bush and doesn't have so the "pleasure" to encounter LarrNoahy. During the nomination Noah does another sardonic joke about the odd relationship between Chris and Larry, giving to the couple the name of "Chris Mc Larry" and referring to the giant carnivorous plant as "Chris's plantenderly lover," so he's deemed safe by Chris that puts the deserved marshmallow into his mouth but in an evil way, making Noah alas to choke, but Tyler saves him, thankfully. He's also a bit confused because Tyler makes him to vote for his girlfriend, while there are still two deadlocks that should be better to rid off, and in fact when Chris calls for a second vote at the tiebreaker between Scarlett and Lindsay, he decides instead to vote for Scarlett. After some pitched discussions that Noah skives diving again into his lecture, Lindsay is safe and Scarlett is eliminated. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Noah wakes up oddly determined in this episode, and his determination grows when Chris announces that's merging time: he can't hide in confessional all his excitement about, being officially the first time he reaches the second half of a season. He solemnly promises to the cameras to do his best and finally show everyone the power of his intelligence. Speaking of "intelligence", Chris organizes a spy themed challenge and drowzes all of sudden all the campers bringing them inside a cave. The aim is to solve some secret codes of four types, and despite Noah said it would have been easy for him,due to his past deed to have hacked the control of a videogame factory at the young age of 6, in the first round he's completely beated in time by Lindsay,Tyler and Cameron, and gains no single point. Actually Lindsay gest the first immunity. Noah feels a little annoyed to have been so easily overwhelmed in such a brainy game,and the phrase was also regarding him,so he's even more determined during the second immunity round,but he has again a slow start and he's overcome often by Cameron...but at the end he finally manages to be the first to type the complete secret message and wins together Lindsay the possibility to have a phone! Even if Lindsay thinks about an I-Phone while Chris reveals and gives them two phones directly stuck in the 90's: very useful. Noah attempts a simulated call by using them just for cabaret but of course fails, then he has to vote for the one to be eliminated and he roots for Heather in agree with Tyler and many others. And it's just the Queen Bee to get the Boat of Shame this time. Finally. Puzzle Riot Still excited for having won the first immunity as a merger, Noah wakes up in a good mood and says good morning to everyone, a thing usually unusual by him, no? He then listens to Chris explaining that the new challenge is a "caption crunch": Chris screens a giant picture of Cameron's mom and orders everyone to make a phrase about it. He waits for the others to speak and notices soon that all the answers are intended to be offensive and punny:this challenge is just called for a sarcastic cinic sardonic man as him! By the way his first phrase is really weak,calling the mother "Bubble Head" and he feels also pity for Cameron excusing for that along with all the other campers. Noah does better with the 2nd picture but not enough to gain a score,so he has to wait for the third photo to shine on:it reproduces one of the favourite victims in this season of his jokes and puns,Scott,so he easily wins with the following caption "This is the Scott-ish breakfast:shower yourself in bird gruel and mix". All of sudden he's attacked several times by the Scuba Bear, the other judge, that traps the Schemer in his mouth for the rest of the challenge,and despite Noah politely (and ironically) asks to be helped and saved by whoever, none has the courage to face the angry robotic creature. By the way due to his stoic temper Noah keeps focusing on the captions and even finds the occasion to welcome sarcastically Tyler inside the stomach of the bear, suggesting him to watch something on TV...but he's barely able to see the images,and does not so great captions. When he's finally free again, Noah's patience is proved by the next two images screened by Chris's decision:the first is about Dawn and Noah isn't able to do a caption,but at contemporary bears all the others, and snaps at Courtney's one,telling her to SHUT UP in red cheeks; the second is even more harassing,because is the one taken from the episode "Big Sleep" that sees the sleepy Noah kissing Cody's ear. Both Noah and Cody reacts badly towards Chris, and again Courtney manages to push the berserk button calling them a gay couple,and Noah remembers her the Katie & Sadie shipping moment had in TDAS with Gwen. Noah replies also to Chris asking for a photo about he and Larry kissing each others. Noah gains later more points for his following captions and wins at the end when,much for his revenge and pleasure, an image of Chris's date in TDA is aired on the screen:"A sack of s**t dating a sack of potatoes" is his final caption. He's given the immunity and told to give another to a contestant: despite Tyler is his best friend, Noah decides to give it to Cody mostly because he was the same humiliated as Noah in this episode and they both need some compensation. Noah takes the occasion to ask to Cody to join his alliance and he seems to accept. During the nomination, Tyler (AGAIN) suggests to vote against Lindsay but doesn't vote her actually, so Noah lately scolds him for his lack of coherence:how's an alliance supposed to run if its members often don't vote for the same person? Anyways he accepts Tyler excuse because Lindsay is his girlfriend,but warns him that he'll decide the votes the next time,too. Lindsay is so eliminated being considered an huge threat at this point of the competition. Korean Teaching or Learning Noah can't still utterly believe that he was able to win an immunity twice in a row,and, infact, he passes a blank night due to the eagerness accumulated at this point. When Sky wakes up him screaming some congratulations,he barely can open an eye and thanks her, then returns to sneeze in the comfort of his bed...or at least attempts, because Chris announces with the high-pitched megaphone a NEW CHALLENGE! Noah prepares himself muttering about the lack of rest in this reality,even falling down the mattress,but Tyler helps him to stand up and then gives him a short passage on his back. When they arrive Chris talks about a Korean-themed challenge, although he's wearing a Chinese suit,and Noah points out this. He answers correctly saying which is the comunist korea,North Korea,then the 3rd about the Sud Korean won, and at a certain point he gains a point after another in alternative to Cameron:they congratulates each others for this merit, Cameron above all points out at Noah's deep cleverness and culture, while Noah admits that's impressive how the Bubble Boy knows the Korean language. Noah and Cameron leads at spare result of 3-3 until the final three trivias: -at the first Cameron gains the fourth point when Chris asks for the North Korea capital along with Sky. -at the second Tyler and Sky surprisingly anticipate the two nerds answering at the question about the capital of South Korea,but they both fails spelling "Seoul",so Noah shows that the correct name is "Seul" and obtains another point sparing again with Cameron on 4-4. -at the third that is decided to be the last decisive one "There were episodes in Korea in TDWT?" Noah beats everyone in time answering a dry "no" and '''wins the immunity for the third time' in three episodes. This deserves to be celebrated with a Gangnam Style dance! Soon after he and the 2nd to have got immunity,Cameron, have to choose for a third person to be donated with a salvation prize,and they choose for Tyler to be the lucky to get it.The three guys enjoy a decent Korean dinner of kimch'i and samgyetang as reward. Meanwhile Chris explains that there will be a double elimination spliced in two rounds:Noah makes Tyler and Cameron to vote for Courtney, mostly because of her annoying attitude that overcame the limit,and it's the C.I.T. or "Contestant In Trouble" (as Noah nicknames her) to do not get any marshamallow. Dawn is finally avenged. At the second round he tries to convince them to vote out Duncan,but instead they chosed Gwen.By the way it's time to celebrate the fact to be in the final 6,with another PSY dance! Why not? ''Supreme Chef Auto This episode starts in an average way:Noah wakes up and the challenge soon after begins. Chris states is a riddle game but Noah takes few minutes to understand that it's another guessing-trivia game arranged by the host with the most. Noah is in the bottom from the start to the end,being able to earn only one point while Cody surprisingly wins with an huge gap. Then Chris tells to Cody to chose a person for the immunity,and despite Noah tries to remind the debt he has towards him since the 8th episode,the geek choses first for Sky,then Tyler,then Sky again making even the host confused to the point he nulls the immunity of Cody and gives it to Sky.. Later a bittered blood Noah votes for Cody along with Tyler and many others stating "I don't like liars,and Cody acted like that today" coldly in confessional. Then the votes are all casted and Cody gets the Boat of Shame,while Tyler is safe. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Noah wakes keeping a strange suspicious feeling about the challenge of the day,by the way he's also so nervous being for the first time in a finale 5 episode. He quickly reaches the kitchen and Chris locks him and the others directly inside the *fridge* making a pun that gives really the chills...because he's so unfunny and bland.Noah answers back immediately with a surely better joke stating that Chris seriously needs to '''refresh' his humorism at this point of the season. The challenge is a medley of the episodes from Starting Off on Humble Beginnings to Supreme Chef Auto,the last one,the challenges are all recycled from them then,but Noah isn't able to gain a single point except for the Puzzle Riot related one and he keeps to sneeze and bless rattling for the cool temperature inside the fridge:the only thing that isn't ibernated yet is his surviving irony,as he states to feel as a surgelated codfish. At the end the winner of the immunity is surprisingly Duncan,and at this point Noah already knows to be screwed.When finally Chris decides to open the fridge again he's trapped inside an ice cube attached to a codfish stick,he shivers terribly for the cold and he's rather resigned to his mere destiny. This challenge frozen all his certainties and brains,and infact he's the last to cast his vote,after a quick consultation with the best friend Tyler:he votes for Cameron and goes against him for the final marshmallow,shivering both for fear and flu...sadly Chris tells Noah that the others "chilled him out" or something similarly punny.So 5th place. Noah left a permanent mark in this season after all,he won the highest amount of challenges and was never in the bottom of a vote until the real last ceremony,he never surrended or cheated in a single challenge,he did his best all the time and learned to share happiness and confidentiality with the others,he has really nothing to blame or shame about. ''Final Four Face Off! Noah returns to assist at the last challenge of the season along with all the previously eliminated contestants inside a cage:he's still a little cold, but above all he can't avoid to mutter about his elimination and he points out that the ultimate trivia challenge is so easy that he could have easily won it.By the way he's also happy to not being forced to stay all the time anxious as all the others still in the game. He openly cheers for Tyler but Sky and Cameron dominate the scene much for his disappointment,and when he watches at Duncan's retirement he stiffs some sarcasm seeing that Tyler is third placed. Altough he gives him some consolation stating that they should be proud to have been in the merge for the first time. Totally Dramatic Finale! Noah is kind of undecided whom to root for in the finale cause both the contestants caused his fall in the game:Sky with her alliance and Cameron with his sudden betrayal. At the end he chooses for Sky to be the winner and lately celebrates her victory along with all the other friends. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Noah returns from the previous season keeping an even bigger will to win and in the first confessional he states he's going to be a little more strategic and merciless than before but soon after retires it stating it's just sarcasm..or no? He'll be the same usual lazy and snarky Noah or the Schemer he was always originally planned to become? Whatever, thanks to have been able to hack Chris Mc Lean's pc Noah is the only one to already know this is going to be a wild western themed season, and infact he arrives already wearing the appropriated outfit,and when off the bus he launches a "yi-dap" trying to make it sound enthusiastic. Once the Venomous Vipers are formed and Chris explains the first challenge, that is a surviving task in the middle of the west American desert, Noah provides immediately for lot of suggestions, stating he knows almost every item they exactly need to survive, and tries to give Duncan a knife so he can cut one of the cactuses around to have some fresh water...all breath wasted, because seems that Noah is utterly invisible to the others as none care of his hints, not even Tyler. All prefer to leave to Duncan the leadership with also Dave providing for useless materials such as a lamp and Noah drops any chance resigning to be ignored all the time: he already knows that most of the items so rushly put on the Vipers Wagons won't be the right ones, especially the map found by the Delinquent. Obviously it's just the map to prevent them from the victory for one single point less than the Pythons, and when Sky a bit shocked asks why and how a map can't really serve to survive in a desert, Noah dryly explains that there are no point of reference than identical dunes all around, so having a map is no way useful without points of reference to sign their position. Noah doesn't take well the debacle, and even if Duncan isn't the only one guilty for that, he thinks he's no doubt the main reason, because he rushed everything do not making his teammates to provide with the necessary lucidity the various items, he ignored Noah's advices all the time, found the useless map and called Noah,Tyler and the others idiots in frustration. Before the Horse of Losers ceremony Noah drags Tyler in a corner and blames on him the guiltiness to have not listened him during this challenge, literally as he was a ghost presence while they are supposed to be close friends, and blackmails to quit the competition and leave Tyler alone if this is going to happen again in the future:Noah isn't pleasured to act in this shady way towards his best friend, but he's too frustrated and also Tyler needs to treat Noah better than a simple alliance toy. Noah manages to make himself the new current leader of the alliance or at least to have the leadership of the majority of decisions, and he convinces Tyler that Duncan is a bigger threat than Dave and needs to go for various reasons. Noah tries to do the same to Dave but this one voted already for Samey, leading himself to his destruction, again. The episode ends with Duncan ironically and aggressively thanking both to have voted for him, and Noah answers back with a sarcastic pitched "You're welcome". Tyler glared at him for this, but Noah knows he will forgive him in the future. Dancing With Cowboys Noah wakes up on the wrong moon and similarly as in Topple on the Luck Players he has immediately an argument, but this time with Duncan, that cause the general awakening of all the other Vipers.When Tyler attempts to excuse with the Delinquent only to get rudely repulsed on the bed,Noah rolls his eyes as to mark how ingenuous Tyler is:also he isn't exactly amused by the fact Tyler drops on Noah all the fault.. Noah in the Confessional admits to be very disappointed by Tyler:Noah trusted him as a leader through the whole first season always voting for whoever he wanted even exposing himself to the unpopularity among some contestants, and this is the reward,being frequently put in second place compared to friends as Sky,Cody and Duncan that acted unfairly with their alliance in the past. Then the host calls everyone outside near a farm and announces that the aim of the new challenge is to sing a 4 rhymed country music that will be evaluated both for the quality of the musicality and the theme chosen for the lyric:Noah gives everyone a simple suggestion, to remember that country music is basically made of western,nostalgy and love. Sky wins easily 8/10 in the first musical showdown, then it's time for Duncan, but he sings poorly and not thematically, being unused to this genre of music. The reaction of Noah to this is just a shrug,he then left the scene for a while in order to focus better in peace and tranquility about a possible lyric... Noah rummages and writes down a lot, but the rhymes do not give him the right sense of satisfaction, until his mind enlightens suggesting him to try to use his heart on that, such as a real country singer:he can feel the inspiration, recollected in the confessional, while the buzzing sound of a terrible country rap piece performed by Zeke is cracking outside everyone ears, puts nostalgy in the poetry and compiles all the rhymes. The song is alas finished, he just needs to find a word that rhymes with ''dawn meanwhile Tyler and the others are screaming loudly his name noticing he's missing...scribbling fastly he accomplished it and rushes back to the farm, where everyone is waiting for him and Courtney doing the finale country performance. Noah hears perfectly Duncan whispering a menace to him in case of defeat, by the way he doesn't react and clears his voice, ready to sing directly from the heart:in his ballad he tells about his nostalgy about the dawn, but not the natural dawn, that Dawn he loved in the first season and misses so much.Being able to commove even Chris,Noah obtains the victory over Courtney and smirks at the direction of Duncan,before flashing away again into the Confessional in akwardment for having done such a lovebird action. He's eventually very satisfied and hopes Dawn is seeing him on TV. Lately he watches from the Peanut Gallery the first Ceremony of the Pythons, and much for his surprise and joy is shockingly Courtney to take the Horse of Losers! Noah seems to be one of the few not saddened by this "huge lost". ''3:10 to the Horse of Losers Noah wakes up in a good mood unlike the rest of the contestants that are still shocked and saddened for Courtney's unexpected elimination, and cheers on Tyler to get up for a new day. Then before they reach Chris for a new challenge Duncan and Tyler enter in a new argument with the former calling him dork ,and the conflict involves soon also Sky that blames on Tyler to have voted and betrayed her dear friend Duncan,and Noah that,speaking of betrayals,blames on Sky what she did in the first season despite they were friends,but Sky poses to do not know what he's telling about...the four best players of the Vipers can't trust anymore each other at this point. During the second half of the episode Noah goes away for a bit and returns just in time to see the final victory of Lindsay over Sierra that saves the Vipers! What he exactly did in this long gap of time is unknown, at least for the momently.'' Noah encourages Jo and Katie during the Poisonous Pythons nomination, and then watches indifferently Zeke riding away to the horizon on the Horse of Losers. The following morning there's surprisingly no kind of challenge, finally some spare time.But as Noah wakes up and takes a glance to the breakfast prepared by Chef Hatchet he actually discovers that there's a challenge:surviving at the meal. Today the menu consists of skins of vipers (probably in punny honour of the recent victory of the Vipers) with poisonous fangs and a blank liquid supposed to be sour cow milk:Lindsay tries to encourage him to give a bite stating "We're what we eat,no?",Noah dryly replies in irony asking if she ever ate dumb blondies before. Eventually she manages and Noah forks a piece of viper,tastes it and immediately spits in disgust.Lindsay instead feels so sick that she adverts the need to rush into the Confessional discovering it's a western toilet and screaming in fear seeing Heather peeling herself inside:THE HORROR!This makes also Dakota to shout in panic. Noah leaves after the rest of the breakfast available on the table just for the most courageous vultures of the desert. Lately Sky asks suddenly to him an opinion,that's pretty close:if she thinks she has a crush on Duncan and this is weakening her in the competition. Noah rummages some minutes about how to respond ,and in the Confessional he realizes that it's a golden occasion that he should exploit,maybe acting as The Schemer he was always planned to be but never dared because of laziness or honesty,then answers yes,because he noticed recently how distracted seems Sky when around him. This successfully makes Sky nervous and she retires back her confession tripping continuously her tounge and scrambling many words and phrases, while Noah firmly replies and replies and replies using his irony as a psychologic weapon on her...obtaining at the end what he wanted,that she doubted about her alliance with Duncan. ''Western Tough for the Polocrossie When everyone wakes up Noah is too tired and asks them to don't do so much noise because he passed a blank night and went to sleep only at 5:00 am. As they tone down their voices, it seems he can continue his rest, so he slowly shuts the eyes, wrapping back in the blankets and..CHRIS EVENTUALLY SHOUTS OUT ON THE MEGAPHONE calling for a new challenge.Yidap. Noah is so forced to leave the "comfort" of his bed and gets to the farm, where he trips immediately splashing into a pound , a disgusting muddy pound, then still soaked he's picked by Chris to start the challenge against Jo, consisting in guessing the right number on a rock,and he fails. By the way in a second decision the host changes his mind and purposes a new challenge called ''Alphabet Lazo:Noah along with Sky and Cody plays the role of a cattle,that has to be captured in the right alphabetic order A-B-C by the cowboy of the other team, that is again Jo.He asks ironically if there's something more humiliating than this, also the Pythons have the first point,with Jo using her lasso first of all on Noah,then Sky and at the end Cody... In the meanwhile Lindsay is nominated the cowboy and tries to catch some pythonic cattles, Noah looks around searching for Tyler,but the jock apparently isn't around, same for the Delinquent,luckily.This leaves Noah the perfect amount of time to form his own alliance involving Dakota, Samey and even Lindsay, while congratulating on her for the score gained by capturing the enemies properly. Because he got used to have negative previsions when a challenge is based purely on luck as this is, Noah is prepared when the Pythons win the immunity: he assures Dakota she won't be eliminated, and lies to Sky assuming to vote for Samey, and to Tyler assuming to vote for Duncan.It's payback time in return of all the dirty work Noah was convinced to do only to be voted off by the alliance at the first (only) good occasion. At the Horse of Loser ceremony Noah sits next to Dakota and receives soon the marshmallow together her, whispering with a smirk that as promised she's still in the game, and Chris calls everyone safe leaving to the bottom Tyler and Samey. Everyone expects the latter to be obviously sent away but when she's given the last symbol of immunity there's a general astonishment between the Vipers!Noah poses to be surprised, and in the Confessional he explains why he did such a thing, that was very tough for him, having never voted for a friend:Noah implied all the night hacking the confessional cameras in order to check all the votes, and he discovered that Tyler was only assuming to be in conflict with Duncan! Noah couldn't bear anymore this ripping off fact,as he couldn't certainly force himself to trust Tyler as before,so he decided it was better to cut off forever the problem from the root.Noah ends with a quote:"Say welcome to The Real Schemer, finally. In the general amazement Tyler leaves the scene against any prevision, while Noah looks at the horizon half satisfied and half saddened for his action. ''The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous There's an heavy atmosphere in the Venomous Vipers room: everyone is still shocked for the elimination of Tyler, while Noah struggles inside with his conscience. He's immediately startled by Sky that asks him why he did such a thing, Noah simply dodges her question. Then the Schemer talks with Dakota about the new possible members of the alliance, and they also improve their friendship, as Noah solemnly promises again to make her further than her expectations in this competition. Chris calls everyone for the ultimate trivia, yes, another, but this time with a special rule:the condition of victory is to give the wrong and exactly opposite answer.Simple. Noah again demonstrates his talent for brainstorming challenges, giving three scores in a row to the Vipers, while the counterpart is unable to even understand the rules, especially Scott.However Jo scores a point at the 4th question. Noah didn't expect that from her, and slows the rhythm, but this doesn't affect the competition:Dakota shows finally the courage and cleverness she kept hidden in her shyness,and along with Samey,Sky and Cody in alternative moments, gives some important answers. The Trivia of Losers ends 13-7 for the Venomous Vipers in easy. Soon after the challenge is over, Noah congratulates with Dakota cheering her a lot, and gets to know Samey better:the latter reveals to have a slight love for Duncan, exactly as Sky!Noah gently warns her about the true colors of the Delinquent, but she doesn't listen to at all. It's time for another Python to get on the Horse of Losers, and with no much surprise, is Sierra. The Wild Bunch of Losers Noah was too tired after having passed so many blank nights that he couldn't wake up and remained to sleep all the episode. Serpent Showdown Noah wakes up after this long sleep wobbling to the breakfast zone, having no idea of what happened the last time...and Dakota told him that they won the last challenge,luckily. Noah then talks again with Sky about Duncan, reminding her what happened to Gwen and Trent,and how her sentiments could bring her to the ruin.. Noah makes fun of Scott stating that even pigs are cleverer than him (because 2+2) when they arrive to the farm for a new challenge,that is the capture of various species of snake! Noah finds a snake and asks Dakota to help him,then Chris rushes the challenge and Noah rushes to the arrival with the snake creeping onto him.Vipers win while Noah is screaming in terror away! Still better than eels. Red Dead Mergiton This day starts immediately with the wrong foot.Chris announces that the new challenge,first of merge, is gonna be a country themed comedy drama contest, but this isn't the bad news :Tyler and Courtney returned, and they're gonna be the judges of the competition!There couldn't be worst judges for Noah: which to prefer,the ex-best friend betrayed or the former slanderer of his girlfriend?Predictably,as soon as they meet each other,Tyler shows all the hate accumulated and attempts continuously to put his hand on Noah, that hides in the confessional dragging with him the only friend remained, Dakota.Excluding themselves from the spotlight for almost all the episodes, Noah and Dakota thinks a bit before coming up with a spectacle that should be a comic parody of Billy the Kid and Calamity Jane...not so surprising, the audience is utterly impatient and Tyler and Courtney rig everything giving to the two the lowest amount of scores.Noah is depressed and took all the fault for this miserable result,being scolded by Dakota,too.He's also resigned to his destiny:this season ends here for him. By the way this is also a double elimination and the second voted off is the same Dakota:the Horse of Shame,rode by her, purses Noah out of the scene where the line of the horizon ends. Total Drama Around the World London the Ripper During the third season Total Drama Around the World,Noah does a cameo along with Tyler as "Jack The Ripper" and he's forced to sing a song near the Big Ben Tower about their ruined friendship.Noah then puts Ann maria,Lightning and Amy in the same sack,and then throws it into the "most deserving place" that is the garbage can. The biggest satisfaction he takes,is when Geoff solves the final riddle and Alejandro is so eliminated:Noah decided to give him back the ancient payback and places him in a juta sack full of slimy eels!This was a great pleasure. That increased when Chris called Alejandro for the elimination,before he jumps off the plane,Noah throws a sack of trash instead of a parachute, laughing in amusement!Total revenge.Less amusement when Chris pushes Noah out "stick to Alejandro" without a parachute...''probably Noah landed again in that lake but not only in company of the eels,but also of Eeleandro. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Noah knows he has to fix lot of uneasy situations created in the previous season,above all his friendship with Tyler,and generally he needs to recover his reputation... ''A Radioactive Beginning Chris makes everyone to go into another scrappy airplane leaving Noah last and launching him rudely inside.After a miracolus flight the plane lands guess where?Wawankw..nope,it's Awkanawaw,the twin toxic island. Noah has immediately the occasion to interact with both enemies at contemporary,Alejandro,that immediately after the group photos pushes him in the water,and Tyler,who's still really mad and takes any good occasion to bully Noah,as for example when he pushes him into a pound,while Noah is trying to talk with Brick,that seems really like the only person to do not hate him,along with Owen,in this season full of psychos. However, Noah retails back the favour when Tyler poses to be friendly with him and help him to stand up:he launches a mud-ball right on his face!Brick gets soon annoyed by the conflict of the two ex-buddies and walks away,then the challenge begins. Noah is the first to jump off the infamous cliff thanks to a little "encouragement" generously given by Tyler,and lands safely in the water,starting to dive and look for the right numbered rock.After a bit being a luckluster as usual,Tyler finds the stone of the victory and Noah's team wins.He assumes to celebrate but in the confessional says that this challenge was based on pure luck and lack of brains,that's why Tyler won easily. During the first ceremony of the Mutant Laser Squirrels Noah supports Brick and congratulates him when he's deemed safe with the non-toxic marshmallow of immunity. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Noah tries to attract Dawn's attention but looks like he's invisible for her the whole time: this makes him suspicious about her continuous interactions with the zombie-maniac Shawn. Actually everyone than Tyler ignores him, and Tyler's attention means only troubles and humiliations... During the challenge, Noah gets advantage of his past experience in Team E-Scope and dodges hits and shoots doing a brilliant performance: his strategy of hiding in a bush makes him first of all shoot paint against Jo in her back very easily. Then Scott spots Noah but the latter manages to skive and hits in return in a combo with Tyler: ''for the first time in the competition there's apparently a slight suggestion of the possibility of their friendship to reborn. By the way soon after Noah pushes Tyler uncovered against Courtney to block her revengeful attack, and this lets Sadie hitting Courtney and win the game for the Sharks, but she also loses the balance and fall down the tree onto Noah! ''Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating The night brought some consciousness to Noah, that decided to make amends and wakes up striving to keep a new positive spirit, however when Dawn starts to look for her diary he gets pretty nervous, bringing it in the pocket, and ignores her the whole time saluting Owen and the others. Then an unexpected thing happens: Tyler calls him outside for a very important thing. Noah imagines he's going (again) to torture him for revenge in somewhat way, instead Tyler does a surprising long speech of excuse: he seems fully regretful of how he treated Noah until now, so the Schemer decides to offer him a second possibility. '''NEWFOUND RESPECT!' and maybe their close friendship reborn. At breakfast time Noah prefers to give Owen his meal, better to starve than give a single bite to the awful plates of Chef Hatchet, although he gets actually convinced to try it for once seeing everyone is eating with strange pleasure. Maybe for once Chef prepared a good food?NOPE. Noah falls soon after in a deep sleep as the others cause of the poison... When he returns to the life, he assumes a green colour starting to feel sick while the sadistic host confesses everything: the challenge is to find the antidote flower that's hidden somewhere in the wild wide forest. Pretty everyone goes on different directions, Noah is pushed into a lake full of ferocious crocodiles by Alejandro, he swims fastly on the opposite side of the river and remains hanged on a root...that is the one with the purple flower they're searching for. Noah screams for help but he's abandoned there by his team, only Dawn sees him but instead to use her abilities with animal and plants to save the guy, she keeps asking to Noah she'd like to talk. The Schemer politely asks her to wait another occasion than this. Dawn in reply leaves and takes another flower by herself, so Noah is forced to break the root and falls right into the lake, again, being pursued by the crocodiles with no mercy. He runs very fastly bringing the flower with him, but his strives are useless since Dawn already provided for a flower...pity this is fake. Noah hasn't even the time to breath that Dawn's diary falls from his pocket right in front of HER. Great. The Moonchild Girl reacts very dramatically calling Noah a liar, and as much he still can love her, this is the last drop: Noah retails back calling her a cheater and reads a signature line from her diary in front of everyone. The shock is massive and general, both Noah and Dawn are under the blaming glances of the other Sharks, but Dawn has also to pay for her awful performance, since she disappointed the expectations from her being so nature-related. Predictably the bottom 2 of the ceremony sees the ex-lovebirds that are fully silence while Chris is announcing that the toxic marshmallow definitely goes for.......... .....Dawn. Noah is safe and has no remorse for what happened: as Dawn takes the Hurl of Shame, he sighs in relief. But maybe he's actually sad inside..who knows? ''Mutant Kingdom Noah wakes up in a good mood but he’s welcomed by the glares from the rest of his team: Alejandro states he should be thankful that he wasn’t eliminated for such a low action, as Noah asks ironically if the Latin Lover would have not did the same if he would discover Heather cheating on him with another guy; Staci blames Noah for having read the diary of Dawn. Then Chris calls everyone up for the new challenge but he soon disappears and appears back on TV explaining he has just been kidnapped and obviously the winner will be the first team to rescue him from the mountain cliff. Nothing really new to worry about.. Things for the Toxic Shark turn immediately wrong: some members get lost immediately such as Alejandro and Dave, while Staci gets the leadership forming a group with Noah, Tyler and Owen. Noah suggests to stay next each other most as possible so to intimidate the killer by exploiting the numeric superiority, but his chubby best buddy is soon kidnapped, Tyler goes in the wrong direction and Noah and Staci remains alone. Staci attempts to keep positive explaining her strategy was the same used by her grandmother Brooke during 1st World War, Noah skeptically asks her in reply if that worked and she survived, and when Staci bursts out in tears saying she survived from war but deceased of natural causes, Noah, surprising the most himself, conforts her kindly. Staci warms up to him, excuses for her previous behaviour, and the two become friends. By the way Noah is soon after surprised by the killer, but quickly has the witty idea to leave behind a path of little stones and other stuffs he gets to have in his pockets… eventually Staci follows it and reaches the cliff where Noah, Chris and the rest of the prisoners are tied. Noah murmurs to warn the fatty girl that the enemy is right behind her, so she’s able to knock him down and unties first Chris, then Noah, winning the challenge! Noah is proud of her and of himself, finally someone exploited an idea came from his mind. Noah is carried on by Staci to the cabins, where he stays for the rest of the episode, relaxing, and at the end getting fun of an injured Alejandro that was again forgotten by everyone and had to come back creeping on the ground. He says goodbye to Amy during the Squirrels ceremony. Down, Down In My Awful Mine When the morning rises on again, Noah and the rest of the Toxic Sharks wake up and immediately Chris orders to all to head off beds and rush in the direction of the toxic waste mine. There they're told to collect the major number of minerals in their respective carts:a long sliding course and the Toxic Sharks reach the depth of the cave, as Noah suggested. The Schemer goes a little further than the others and finds a site of quartzes, but the big shining rocks are too heavy for him. Noah strives and manages to extract a first one, that brings to the cart by himself, because none apparently is nearby to help.. Eventually Tyler is near the settlement, he gets convinced by Noah to help and the two are able to provide for many more minerals. After a bit Noah feels completely exhausted that he falls asleep in the wagon.In the meanwhile he's taking a deserved nap, Tyler pushes the cart to the surface and at contemporary manages with an huge shot of luck to answer correctly at the mathematic quiz. When Noah yawns again awoken, he has only to cheer for the victory! Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste'' Appearances Trivia *Noah is the least ranked non merger (in the original show) to reach the merge in the first season. *His worst episode was "Volleybrawl" that sounds a lot as "Dodgebrawl" from TDI. *Noah and Tyler are the only ex-Screaming Ducks to reach the final 5,and they were the only males in their team. *Noah won the highest number of challenges, 5 in the first season: *Episode 1: He and Tyler makes the Ducks to have their first victory in the trivia. *Episode 3: Noah defeats Cody in the main round giving the final point to his team. *Episode 7: Noah wins the second immunity available getting the final coded phrase. *Episode 8: This challenge was just called for Noah. *Episode 9: Noah wins the immunity and the Korean dinner placing 1st. *Noah gave the first kiss of the first season to Dawn. Gallery Overall= Noah (2).png|Noah's Usual Outfit Angry.png Happy_Noah_by_Master_0f_Disaster.png Noaaaaaaah.png NoahBook.png Noah_Bathing_Suit.png Noah_Front.png Noah_goes.png Noah12345678.png Noahbuilding.png NoahCool.png Noahcrushed.png NoahDodge.png NoahFalling.png Noahremenberthetelesimsopdate.png ONUDNoah1.png ONUDNoah2.png Laughing.png NoahDodgebrawl2.png NoahShocked_TDI_Ep04.png NoahSit.png Noahsitscream.png NoahRot.jpg Noahprofile.jpg Total-Drama-World-Tour-Noah.jpg Noah_Da_Ripper.png|Noah The Ripper (for Halloween and Season 3 Cameo) |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png NoahandTylerWinAPointfortheirTeam.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png Noah_squeal.jpg|Noah squeals when he's able to win the third challenge! TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png NoahIsShockedAboutTyler.png TylerAndNoahSpeakInTheCabins.png| THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|Noah and the Screaming Ducks are victorious. |-| Total Drama Wild West= VV_Noah_votes_duncan.png|Noah votes Duncan but asks ironically if she shouldn't just vote all the Vipers... SkyAndNoahTalking.png|Sky asks Noah if he thinks she has a crush on Duncan and if this is gonna make her weak. TylerAndNoahConflictx2.png|An huge misunderstanding ruined this friendship in episode 4. Noah_on_skatoony.png|Noah owns in easy the Trivia of Losers TylerAndNoahArePlacedOnVipers.png TYLERSSHOCKINGUNFAIRELIMINATION.png|Noah poses to be shocked at Tyler's VERY shocking, and UNFAIR elimination! File:Noah_shocked_at_Tyler_betrayal.jpg|Noah is shocked by the fake voting chart provided for him by Chris. Scottfang.png|One of the most entertaining scene ever seen...for Noah. NoahMakesAJokeAboutDuncan.png|Noah makes a joke about Duncan. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Antagonists Category:5th place Category:11th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Merged